1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of brassiere pads.
2. Prior Art
Brassiere pads to increase the apparent size of the breast and to cause the top of the breast to appear full have been in use for many years. Originally, the pads were made of flat material sewn into the desired conical shape. Recently, pads have been made of fiberfill or the like sheet material made conical by cutting a pie-shaped segment out of the sheet and gluing together the edges thus obtained. Final forming of the desired pad is achieved by placing the rough conical fiberfill form in a two-piece heated mold which compresses the fiberfill and forms it to the desired contour.
Pads have also been made recently by cutting a single oblique cut in a fiberfull sheet, forming a cone by overlapping the portions of the sheet adjacent to the cut, bonding the cut edges to the surface of the sheet immediately under the edge, and forming a finished pad in a two-piece heated mold. The pad resulting from this last method of fabrication is somewhat similar to the pad resulting from the invented method except that the two layers of overlapping material are not joined except at the edges of the cut, whereas in the present invention the overlapping areas are bonded over the entire surface. The invented method of fabrication as described below, is substantially different from the prior art and produces an improved and more durable pad.